


All There Is Left Of You

by TheKnightOfAbyss



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My feelings are hurt, Sorry its a little short, THERE IS SUICIDE, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightOfAbyss/pseuds/TheKnightOfAbyss
Summary: So, first story i post here is about a pairing that most likely hate eachother. I did have this written out before on my laptop. However i lost it. So, of course this is sad and a oneshot. So i won't be writing on this more unless it's a rewrite.





	All There Is Left Of You

Blood splattered the old rickety homes of the hamlet. Simon was bloodied bruised and gashed. Brador wasn't as bad.. But Simon lost more blood. His weakened legs buckle under him as Brador chuckles darkly. "Finally tired are we.. Keh heh heh.." Simon looks up at Brador. Before he could even say anything Bradors bloodletter went straight through his gut. A pained, dry, cry came from Simon. Bradors grin only gets more beastly. Simon weakly wraps both his hands around the bloodied mace. Brador keeps a hand down on the handle and then.. He suddenly stops. His grin falls, and his hand resents in pressure. "S.. S... Simon... Oh god!" Brador.. Had returned to sanity. And at the worst moment.. The tone made Simon sadly smile. Even in his horrendous pain.. Hearing the voice he fell in love with all those years ago had finally returned. Too bad he was dying.. Brador falls to his knees and cradles Simon in his arms and tears rolled down his bloodied cheeks. "S-Simon what happened? W-Who-" before Simon even answered.. Brador noticed his bloodletter. Deep within Simons gut. Covered.. Covered in Simons blood. "It... Wasn't... Your.. Fault.. My dear.. Ah.." Simon took a sharp inhale as he felt the blade slice more of his innards with each breath. "I... Im.. Not.. Blaming you.." "S-Simon.. Your.. Your..." "I... Love you.. So much..." Simon weakly lifted a hand to touch Bradors blood streaked face. With a stifled sob, both of Bradors hands hold Simon's. A small, weak smile comes from Simon and he musters up some strength. "May i.. Get one.. Last... Kiss?.." With a nother held down sob Brador nods, he leans down, over Simon before pressing his lips to Simon's, in they're last, sorrow filled kiss. When they pulled away. Simon weakly whispers a 'I love you..' before passing. His breathing slowed and soon his smile fell as his entire body went limp. "I-I-I love you too... I-I always have.." Brador sobs softly. Clutching onto Simons body. The bloodletter within his gut clinked and shifted. Brador sat there in the rain, crying over his now dead lover. The natives of the town were attracted to the blood and sobs that echoed within the Hamlet. Brador heard the marches and panicky he tried picking up Simon's body. But it was too late. He was already found by the fish people. They're reaction.. Wasn't what he expected. One came up to him and looked at him. Then at the body. It was asking for something. The body. Brador didn't have a choice other than to give it to the fish person. He gently set down the corpse, taking his bloodletter as softly as he could without damaging the dead any further. After he took his bloodletter he backed away from the corpse and the fish man picked up the body and left Brador. He was left alone. Then slowly faded back to where his physical body was. He woke with a jolt. And then felt something weightly in his breast pocket. He pulled it out and it.. Was a key. He softly stands and hobbles weakly to the door.. Making his journey back to the hamlet. Making his way past the distorted and ill patients of the research hall. Then picking a flower from the lumen wood garden. Hobbling from where Maria once sat, and finally making it to the rain shrouded Hamlet. There he was greeted with one of those weird.. Fish dogs. It trotted up to him and softly nudges his hand with its odd snout. A tired smile comes on Bradors face. "It's good to see that there is still something good here in this town.." he says, petting the dogs smooth and slimey head. It happily barks at him and runs off. Waiting for him to follow it. To which he catches onto and trudged through the ankle deep water. It lead him through the entire town, up onto a hill. Where a freshly buried grave laid. Looking over the nightmare. A sad smile came onto his face and Brador kneels down. Placing the lumen flower softly on the freshly packed dirt. The dog sat down beside Brador and whined a little. A soft chuckle comes from Brador and he puts a gentle hand on its head. "I'm leaving soon bud.. Sorry i couldn't stay longer.." He says. Petting the dog. He breaks off a antler from the beast hide cloak when he removed it. He made sure the dog had it's attention on the antler. When it was barking and jumping for the Antler,he threw it. Far into the village, and far from him. When the dog disappeared, he pulled out his bloodletter. He stared at it for a little. Knowing this thing was Simon's end and soon to be his.. A sad and tired smile on his face as he turned the heavily sharpened blade to himself. With a deep inhale.. He thrust it through himself. His blood splattered the ground, and rocky wall behind him. Brador started to twist it's handle, tearing his insides and causing him to vomit blood. He fell to his hands as he kept twisting until he fell over onto the ground. Laying on his side as he felt the blood leave him. With a bloody cough, Brador weakly put his hand out to the grave beside him. "I... Am... Coming.. Simon..." he softly cried as he closed his eyes and let the gentle embrace of death take him whole.  
Tears leave his eyes as his final breath leaves him. The dog came back to find the scene. A fish man followed it, and soon a pack formed. They began to sing in howls or mourning. 

 

Two graves lay next to eachother as rain pours down onto the ever fog shrouded town. Until the ever crying orphan of the great one has been put to rest..

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this lol
> 
> //And again, sorry it's a little short//


End file.
